


Soul Dichromatism: Love, Hope, and Compassion

by ArgentDandelion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Analysis, Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood, Dehumanization, Gen, Hope vs. Despair, Murder, Nonfiction, Prejudice Against Humans (Undertale), Propaganda, Psychology, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentDandelion/pseuds/ArgentDandelion
Summary: An analysis of the notion monsters' souls are made of love, hope, and compassion, particularly with how it works in the fanfiction Soul Dichromatism.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soul Dichromatism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883084) by [BlackRazorBill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRazorBill/pseuds/BlackRazorBill). 

Soul Dichromatism: Love, Hope and Compassion (Part 1)

[Introduction](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/160359659061/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#codeword1)  
[1\. LHC Belief](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/160359659061/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#codeword2)  
[2.Evidence For the LHC Belief  
](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/160359659061/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#codeword3) [3.Evidence Against the LHC Belief ](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/160359659061/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#codeword4)

* * *

**0\. Introduction**

In the fanfiction _[Soul Dichromatism](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6883084%2Fchapters%2F15702928&t=NDg2NWU1MDVhYzVkN2M0YmZlNDhmYTU1NTMxYzZhZmZkN2I2OTQwMyw2aVVaRXhyag%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160359659061%2Fsoul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part&m=1)_, there is one major canon divergence: it wasn’t Asriel who absorbed the Fallen Human’s[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/160359659061/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fn:1) soul, but Toriel. Toriel, seeking more human souls through peaceful means, roamed through graveyards looking for the souls of recently deceased humans. She collected four souls until humans killed her. As in _Undertale_, in his grief Asgore declared war on humanity. He absorbed Toriel’s collected souls, passed through the Barrier, and slaughtered the nearby human village, obtaining three more souls. He then broke the Barrier, freeing monsterkind, and promised his people all the lands of the “overground” (that is, the world outside the Underground).

The story takes place decades after this. In this fiction, Frisk (who is female in this depiction) lives in a human settlement on the border of monster-controlled territory. An experimental Determination-draining device (the Soul Drainer) is clamped onto her soul, unexpectedly causing her to change into a monster.[2](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/160359659061/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fn:2)

Many characters believe that, once the transformation process is complete, Frisk will change to be more loving, compassionate, and hopeful than she was as a human, as monster souls are supposedly made of love, hope and compassion. The belief that monster souls are made of love, hope, and compassion (the “LHC belief”, for ease of reference) is a major part of the plot.

But what if it’s not true?

**1\. LHC Belief**

  
(Thanks to [Nochocolate](http://nochocolate.tumblr.com/post/134743718900/the-seven-human-magicians))

Within the game, there is not actually evidence for monster souls being made of hope, love and compassion. Though “people say monster SOULs are made of [love, hope and compassion]”, that doesn’t mean it’s true. After all, people say (or rather, a nursery rhyme claims) that little girls are made of “sugar, spice, and everything nice”, but this is demonstrably not true. As the game says, “the absolute nature of “SOUL” is unknown”.

* * *

**2\. Evidence For the LHC Belief**

Upon learning about the LHC Belief, Frisk considers it pro-monster propaganda. However, the belief does have some support: in _Soul Dichromatism_, monsters indeed need hope to live. Without hope, they enter the “fallen down” state, a coma-like state which precedes death. In fact, within the fiction HP (like LV) is an acronym standing for “**H**o**P**e”.[3](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/160359659061/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fn:3), [4](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/160359659061/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fn:4)

Though there’s no evidence love and compassion are similarly necessary for monsters, it’s likely many monsters extrapolate it is so because of hope’s effects.

The LHC belief is treated as truth, rather than folklore. Alphys (who, as a scientist, should be able to distinguish science from folklore) even mentions the LHC belief as a rationale for letting Frisk out of her cell in [Chapter 5](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6883084%2Fchapters%2F16790761&t=YzUzMjI0ZDM4ZDNkNDYzNjNlYTY5NWYwODUyMmU5YmEyMTdmNWNiYSw2aVVaRXhyag%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160359659061%2Fsoul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part&m=1):

> **Alphys**: “[Monsters have to rely on] Hope!” […] “Love and Compassion as well, but most importantly ‘Hope’! Hope is what prevents us from falling down! …Humans have ‘Hope’ as well, but aren’t dependants [_sic_] on it; however…”   
**Asriel**: “…However, If a human soul like Frisk’s loses access to both its main energy and Determination; it would need to rely on ‘Hope’,”

**3\. Evidence Against the LHC Belief**

While in _Soul Dichromatism_ hope is obvious for its role as a vital soul sustainer, there’s no comparable evidence for the role of love and compassion.

In [Chapter 33](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6883084%2Fchapters%2F21399140&t=MzM4NzNmOGVlMTVkNTM0YmY3OTM2Njk5MzUxYjdiZjc3N2NkNjg4NSw2aVVaRXhyag%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160359659061%2Fsoul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part&m=1), Frisk observes that monsters are more compassionate and loving than humans:

> “Monsters were not a people that would let one of their own pass out from cold and hunger in the street. […] it was something they had over her people [humans]; even with the tight community she belonged to, strangers were more seen as potential threat than potential friends.”

However, in the same chapter Frisk notes:

> “Monsters, with each other, could very much display the love, hope and compassion they claimed to have. With humans, this was another story altogether.”

Such selective compassion exists in real life, as compassion (or rather, empathy) is extended more readily to those of the same demographic as oneself. This is true for monsters in _Soul Dichromatism_.

Monsters, as a whole, aren’t loving nor compassionate towards humans. This is especially obvious with Sans, Undyne, Torria[5](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/160359659061/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fn:5), Artie (the name given for “Monster Kid”, who is a teen here) and Asriel.[6](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/160359659061/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fn:6) Were their souls actually made of love and compassion, surely repeatedly acting in ways contrary to those traits would be unhealthy. This is the case for hope: monsters “fall down” when they have no hope. Even if monsters overall have a greater tendency towards love and compassion than humans, the argument that their souls are made of love and compassion isn’t as watertight as the argument their souls are made of hope.

Frisk’s belief that monsters are more compassionate than humans is best explained by two things.

One: Frisk doesn’t know much about humans’ levels of compassion beyond her own culture.[7](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/160359659061/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fn:7) If Frisk knew of a human culture much more compassionate than her own, she might not make this sweeping conclusion about humanity.

Two: Monsters’ observed compassion comes from in-group prejudice, rather than the fact their souls are made of compassion. Prejudice is not merely disfavoring one group another, but also favoring one group over the other. (the effects of the two are often the same) That monsters act as if all the kingdom is one village may not come from their souls, but as an effect of culture of socialization.

Overall, the case _against_ the truth of the LHC belief is much stronger than the case _for_ it. However, it should be noted that absence of evidence isn’t evidence of absence. Perhaps compassion and love are indeed vital soul sustainers, but the narrative hasn’t provided any examples.

If the LHC isn’t true, then why does it exist? Why did it persist to the modern day? The answers will be in Part 2 of this series.

* * *

  1. The Fallen Human is explicitly called “Chara” here, their default name in the game. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/160359659061/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fnref:1)

  2. **Slight spoiler**: Technically, she wasn’t changed into a monster, but her body and soul traits were substantially changed so as to resemble a monster’s. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/160359659061/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fnref:2)

  3. By this logic, it’s suggested Sans’ HP is 1 because he’s a nearly hopeless individual. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/160359659061/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fnref:3)

  4. The idea that HP stands for Hope is common speculation among _Undertale_ fans, but to discuss it in detail here would take up too much space. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/160359659061/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fnref:4)

  5. A relative of Asriel’s, an “original character” that does not appear in the game. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/160359659061/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fnref:5)

  6. Asriel is a complex case. Though he’s killed many humans, the guilt of it weighs especially heavily on him because his sibling and best friend, Chara, was a human: “Asriel may have been able to kill in cold blood, but that did not mean he took any pleasure in killing Chara’s and Frisk’s kind.”-[Chapter 22](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6883084%2Fchapters%2F18281023&t=NTg4ZGM5YjU4MjMwNTgxYjlhYTUzOWI3ZDVjNTM2NTcxNjM5MDA1NCw2aVVaRXhyag%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160359659061%2Fsoul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part&m=1) [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/160359659061/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fnref:6)

  7. Whatever that culture is: it’s not described other than being on the border of monster-controlled territory. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/160359659061/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fnref:7)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers the origins of the belief monsters' souls are made of love, hope, and compassion.

**4\. Where Did the LHC Belief Come From?**

According to a book in the Snowdin library, “the absolute nature of "SOUL” is unknown". Despite this, it is a common belief in _[Soul Dichromatism](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6883084%2Fchapters%2F15702928&t=YTJmNzRkN2UxZmFiMTgwNjU4OGNiZTA5Y2UwYjY0MzY1NjljOTViMixZMlFWcXNiQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160599072141%2Fsoul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part&m=1)_ that monsters’ souls are made of love, hope and compassion.

Unlike in _Undertale_, monsters have a large collection of human souls to work with in _Soul Dichromatism_. They could plausibly determine the components of a human soul. In fact, Alphys’ dialogue in [Chapter 5](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6883084%2Fchapters%2F16790761&t=Mjk4MGFiYjFmZGUyMmYzNmM5MDExMzQ5YTM5NTk4ZmQ0Zjc1OGZjNixZMlFWcXNiQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160599072141%2Fsoul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part&m=1) suggests much is known about human souls (if, perhaps, only in the context of being an energy source). However, the narrative provides no evidence monster souls are similarly well-researched. It may be impossible to: unlike humans’ souls, monsters’ souls disappear either immediately or moments after death.

Given this, it’s likely it’s not known for certain what monster souls are made of. If nobody knows for certain monster souls are made of love, hope and compassion, then why is that a belief?

For that matter, why is it a belief humans’ souls don’t need love, hope and compassion to exist to begin with?

* * *

**Important Disclaimer:** It’s unknown when the LHC Belief originated. It is not mentioned in the Waterfall writings, only in a book that in all likelihood was made at least hundreds of years after the Waterfall writings. The book could be reflecting a long-held belief in monster society, or reflecting a more recently-made belief.   
If one assumes it didn’t take hundreds of years for Toriel to gather three human souls from graveyards, then monsterkind was freed much, much earlier than in the Pacifist route of _Undertale_. The book in Snowdin may not even exist within _Soul Dichromatism_. Some of the speculation below assumes the LHC Belief could have existed during the first human-monster war.

* * *

> **Waterfall Writings** > > “Not a single SOUL was taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust…” > >– > >**Frisk [to Gerson]**:“…So… It’s true then… that no [human] souls were taken before… not even a single one?” > > **Gerson:** “As far as I’ve gathered, yep; no soul was ever claimed before the king and his wife did, in this [the second Human-Monster] war.“ -[Chapter 19](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6883084%2Fchapters%2F18280576&t=OTg1OGJkYmQ2MzMyOTAyMzQ1YzNmMmE1NGQ0MGE4NGM2ZjFiMGJhMyxZMlFWcXNiQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160599072141%2Fsoul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part&m=1)

If the LHC Belief existed during the war, it brings the question of _how_ monsters knew this information. If what Gerson says is true, they didn’t have any human souls to closely examine, so how could they say human souls don’t need hope, love and compassion to exist?   
It is likely the assertion humans’ souls don’t need love, hope and compassion to exist was extrapolated from how they “attacked suddenly, and without mercy” and killed so many monsters.

There are multiple ways the LHC belief could have developed. Furthermore, there are multiple reasons why this belief could have persisted to the modern day (of _Soul Dichromatism_).

* * *

**1\. Bias + psychological essentialism**

One possibility is that it developed as a result of bias and psychological essentialism.

Humans (and perhaps monsters, for that matter) are naturally predisposed to think in [essentialist](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.apa.org%2Fscience%2Fabout%2Fpsa%2F2005%2F05%2Fgelman.aspx&t=YjhlNzY1ZTFlZGE3ZjQ3MGY1NDBhMmUxOGJkM2U0NGU2MjQ3Yjg2YyxZMlFWcXNiQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160599072141%2Fsoul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part&m=1) terms. In some cultures, people believe humans are essentially different from animals. People may state that humans have souls while animals do not, or, more generously, that animals have "lesser souls” or incomplete souls relative to humans. This sort of thinking can lead to racism, in which one race thinks of another race as different as a matter of essences.[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/160599072141/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fn:1)

Monsters and humans “ruled over Earth” but it’s possible they lived separately, with cultures different from each other. It’s certainly plausible monsters would think of their own, familiar culture and kind in flattering terms.[**LINK]**  
Perhaps some monster child asked, “Why are monsters so hopeful and loving and compassionate?” and received the answer: “Why, it comes from their very souls”—a guess stated as matter-of-fact. (Rather than answering: “Not all monsters are like that, you’re exhibiting in-group bias[2](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/160599072141/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fn:2) and naivete on the existence of cruel monsters”)

Originally, this belief may not have existed in relation to humans. Perhaps monsters made a guess that their souls were made of love, hope and compassion, and simply couldn’t make similar guesses about what human souls were made of.

* * *

**2\. Wartime Propaganda**

Perhaps this belief developed to favorably contrast themselves with humans. Humans and monsters are similar, psychologically and mentally speaking.[3](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/160599072141/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fn:3) How could monsters (such as Gerson) psychologically stomach fighting humans?

By (effectively) saying the enemy is heartless and monsters aren’t, therefore depicting monsterkind as “good guys” and humans as “bad guys”.

Love, hope and compassion are good things, obviously, so it’s the “good guys” who have souls made of those things. “Humans have proven their SOULs don’t need these things to exist” both explains their cruelty in war and minimizes compassion for them, making it an effective propaganda tool. The whole belief brings to mind World War II propaganda depicting the Axis Powers as utterly inhuman.

–

Notably, Asriel believes this part of the LHC Belief isn’t true:

> “There were many monsters who thought that, because humans could live without Hope, Love and Compassion, that they didn’t need those things. […] Asriel knew [this belief] was untrue from the time they knew Chara.[…]Humans needed Hope, Love and Compassion as well.”-[Chapter 32](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6883084%2Fchapters%2F20390239&t=MTM2NTY4NGNiZmQ3YjQ1ZDk5YTk4MmM5ODg0MTQyMzJiZDExYWI2NyxZMlFWcXNiQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160599072141%2Fsoul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part&m=1)

* * *

**3\. Lies for the Benefit of Losers**

> WATERFALL WRITINGS:  
> The humans, afraid of our power, declared war on us.  
> They attacked suddenly, and without mercy.  
> In the end, it could hardly be called a war.  
> United, the humans were too powerful, and us monsters, too weak.  
> Not a single SOUL was taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust…

The belief may also have developed _post-war_, when monsters were trapped underground. Losing the war must have been extremely stressful, particularly given monsterkind’s huge losses. It might bring up the question or whether they “deserved” their fate, due to being an aggressor or for some other reason.

Concocting a lie that implied they were morally better than those who trapped them underground might soothe them, at the cost of anti-human sentiment. (Harmless, since there were no humans around for many years)

* * *

**4\. A Lie to Get Along**

After the barrier was made, all of monsterkind had to live under a mountain. Though its cave systems are remarkably large (perhaps due to excavation), space and resources are inherently limited. Conflicts over space and resources were sure to arise, and monsters couldn’t move far from those they disagreed with.

It is possible the LHC belief was invented as a tool for social harmony in these conditions, as the very idea that the “culmination of [one’s] being” was made of love, hope, and compassion might encourage monsters to act in a way consistent with that belief.

* * *

**5\. Incorrect extrapolation based on Hope/HP**

In Chapter 18, Frisk attends a monster funeral, which is unexpectedly a happy, hopeful occasion. She interprets this in relation to the LHC belief: > “She could guess why monster funerals were like this now; she could understand why they were so upbeat; so hopeful. When you thrive on Hope, Love and Compassion, you have to value those above all[…]

If Frisk is right, this would suggest that the LHC belief is so common because monsters thrive on those emotions and value them highly. The fact monsters thrive on hope and, in fact, require it to avoid falling down may make monsters conclude the other things they thrive on are similarly necessary.

I doubt monsters would want to test this supposition. Even if depriving a monster of love and compassion _wouldn’t_ kill it, it would be cruel. What greater good would this cruelty accomplish, other than a piece of trivia? Furthermore, a monster raised from an early age with the belief monsters were loving and compassionate would have a hard time going through with this, even if the belief were wrong.[4](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/160599072141/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fn:4)

* * *

**6\. All of the Above**

It is also possible that the LHC belief exists as a combination of all these things. Perhaps the LHC belief was first invented as a tool of war that people genuinely believed in past its usefulness, because it encouraged altruism underground and seemed plausible with relation to the HP-Hope connection.

* * *

The LHC belief claims monsters’ souls are made partly of compassion. Though this has been mentioned before in [Part 1](http://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/160359659061/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#codeword4), in Part 3 this will be covered in detail.

* * *

* * *

  1. For more information on this phenomena, see “[Dehumanization, Essentialism, and Moral Psychology](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.cl.cam.ac.uk%2F%7Erja14%2Fshb14%2Fsmith14.pdf&t=YTZiZjFkMjhhY2MzMjUxNjc3NTI0YzY3MzYxNzg4ZTFlOTk4ODA1ZixZMlFWcXNiQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160599072141%2Fsoul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part&m=1)”. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/160599072141/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fnref:1)

  2. See “[12.2 Ingroup Favoritism and Prejudice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fopen.lib.umn.edu%2Fsocialpsychology%2Fchapter%2F12-2-ingroup-favoritism-and-prejudice%2F&t=ZTEwYjBlYjI0Y2VjY2EyNWI1Yzk2ZjI4MTZiODkzYTFjODNjMjE0OCxZMlFWcXNiQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160599072141%2Fsoul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part&m=1)” for more information. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/160599072141/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fnref:2)

  3. With the possible exception of the more animalistic monsters, such as Lesser Dog. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/160599072141/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fnref:3)

  4. Given its themes, one wonders why the LHC Belief hasn’t been mentioned in the long-running, popular Undertale AU “[Handplates](http://zarla-s.tumblr.com/)” yet. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/160599072141/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fnref:4)


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Dichromatism: Love, Hope and Compassion (Part 3)

In [BlackRazorBill](http://blackrazorbill.tumblr.com/)’s fanfiction Soul Dichromatism, monsters broke the barrier and are in a decades-long war with humanity. There seems to be no end in sight. But when an experimental device used on a human captive (Frisk) unexpectedly turns the human into a monster, monsters believe “monsterification” is the way to end the war. This is due to monsters’ beliefs monster souls are made of hope, love and compassion. (the HLC belief for short) By turning humans into monsters, it is believed humans shall more hopeful, loving and compassionate. By turning humans “good”, the war will end.

But if monsters are so compassionate due to their souls being partly made of compassion, why do they still commit non-compassionate atrocities of war?

I speculate this is due to four reasons:

  1. **[“Depersonizing” Propaganda ](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/169239648356/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#codeword1)**
  2. **[Personal Experience](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/169239648356/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#codeword2)**
  3. **[Emotional Exhaustion/Maintenance of Morale ](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/169239648356/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#codeword3)**
  4. **[Out-Group Threat](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/169239648356/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#codeword4)**

**1\. Depersonizing Propaganda**

_(I’m using “depersonizing” as a species-neutral alternative to “dehumanizing”, because it’s the humans being “dehumanized” by virtue of their being human, not monster.)_

The first reason monsters don’t act compassionately is propaganda. The HLC belief, and other beliefs on monster and human souls works as depersonizing propaganda, even if it wasn’t originally conceived as such. The beliefs on human souls imply humans are inherently spiritually inferior to monsters, and are less loving, less compassionate, and more prone to “negative emotions” than monsters. With this in mind, killing humans isn’t as horrible as, say, killing a monster.

The HLC belief and other beliefs on human souls are so widespread and/or strongly held, they persist even in those sympathetic to humans. It is Alphys, a scientist who studies human souls and loves human anime, who claims human souls’ “stronger potentiality for negative emotion” as the basis of her suggestion Frisk’s hatred for monsters will subside once fully monsterified.

Even Asgore, who adopted a human child and surely interacted with humans prior to the first human-monster war, seems to believe humans aren’t as hopeful, loving and compassionate as monsters (though they can be, if helped):

> **[(Chapter 3)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6883084%2Fchapters%2F16671838&t=NjBhOGZlNGU1ZjNiM2E2Nzg5MzA5NDhjN2Y1ZTcwYTM1MDI3MGY0MCxWWWQ3SjBKZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169239648356%2Fsoul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part&m=1) Asgore:** “Humans… are a troubled species, Asriel; as much as we became now… but they can be capable of love, hope and compassion as much as we are, if we give them the chance.” _(This suggests Asgore thinks humans aren’t already as capable of those emotions as monsters)_
> 
> **[(Chapter 26)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6883084%2Fchapters%2F19360627&t=MDlkNDg3ZTA1NGVmZmM3M2UzODQ4YTRmYjVjZDFiMTM5NDllMmZjOSxWWWQ3SjBKZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169239648356%2Fsoul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part&m=1) Asgore:** “…[Asriel], do not sell [Frisk’s] ability for compassion this short. Humans…may be more disconnected from those emotions [hope and compassion, possibly love] than us, however, with the help of loving friends, I do believe-”

As far as can be told so far, only Asriel denies the claim human souls do not need hope, love and compassion to exist:

> **[(Chapter 32)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6883084%2Fchapters%2F20390239&t=ODkzMGZjN2IwNGQ0YWIxMjIzZGM4Y2M3OTFkOWY1YzUyY2QzOThhNCxWWWQ3SjBKZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169239648356%2Fsoul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part&m=1):** “There were many monsters who thought that, because humans could live without Hope, Love and Compassion, that they didn’t need those things. […]Asriel knew it was untrue from the time they knew Chara. […]Asriel knew humans fell down too. They did not lie down and rest like monsters, humans still moved, talked and could even pretend nothing was wrong, but they were falling down all the same.[…]Humans needed Hope, Love and Compassion as well.”

* * *

**2\. Personal Experience**

The second reason monsters don’t act compassionate are the personal experiences of soldiers, and those affected by the war. A battlefield is no place to make friendships with the other side, but that’s Undyne’s only exposure to real humans. Though Undyne admires human-made anime and the ideals of anime, she is not compassionate towards humans because they murder soldiers she cares about.

> **([Chapter 26](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6883084%2Fchapters%2F19360627&t=MDlkNDg3ZTA1NGVmZmM3M2UzODQ4YTRmYjVjZDFiMTM5NDllMmZjOSxWWWQ3SjBKZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169239648356%2Fsoul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part&m=1)) Undyne:** “[When Asgore was unable to] I ended up teaching most of [the new soldiers].” […] “I think… I think the hardest is when those youngsters end up dying before I do. I got no kids yet, but… but I bet this is how parents feel when… when they lose their children.”

Artie (Monster Kid’s name in the fiction) also has personal reasons to feel no compassion towards humans, even if humans’ effect on him is indirect. Artie’s sister fell in love with a soldier. When that soldier was killed by humans, his sister fell into despair. Eventually, she became so hopeless she became “fallen down”, a coma-like state preceding death. (in the fiction, monsters can die from lack of hope) Artie seems to blame humans for his sister’s death. This blame, a possible desire for revenge, and perhaps glamorous TV ads of war[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/169239648356/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fn:1)motivates him to become a soldier.

It’s unclear whether Sans believes the beliefs on human souls. He might have personal reasons to believe humans are cruel, due to Frisk trying to kill his merciful, friendly brother Papyrus. He calls Frisk “an enemy” on multiple occasions, and his “skeletons in the closet” story in [Chapter 16](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6883084%2Fchapters%2F17855515&t=Njk3ZjFhYTA2ZGQ5NmRlODI3Nzc3ODRiZDQzYjFlYTYwNGE3N2Q5ZCxWWWQ3SjBKZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169239648356%2Fsoul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part&m=1) might suggest he thinks humans are violent and untrustworthy.   
However, Sans says he doesn’t think he hates Frisk. He wishes he could, but Frisk is not easy to hate. It’s possible his distrust of humans comes not from propaganda, but from realizing the two groups are on opposite sides of a conflict with two different end goals. He might not have a strong animus against humans in general, just Frisk in specific.

* * *

**3\. Emotional Exhaustion/Maintenance of Morale**

The third reason monsters aren’t compassionate to humans is emotional exhaustion/maintenance of morale. Some monsters, such as Asriel and Asgore, have positive associations with humans but still do not act compassionate to them. This is because the circumstances of war mean there is presently no feasible way to be compassionate[2](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/169239648356/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fn:2); Humans are simply too dangerous as individuals and as a society.

Extending compassion to the enemy, but being unable to stop the war, might cause a sense of internal turmoil and helplessness. Beyond the direct threat of humans, this gives the war an extra layer of danger: in this fiction, HP is an acronym of “**H**o**P**e”, so when monsters are totally hopeless, they fall down and die.  
Hardening their hearts and cutting out all compassion for the enemy, (if it’s even possible for them) would help them cope with a war with no end in sight. It’s possible this hardening of the heart is an effect of gaining LV.   
One can see coping mechanisms in Asriel and Undyne. Despite his positive experiences with humans, Asriel feels nothing when he kills them,[3](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/169239648356/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fn:3) and if what Frisk thinks is true, Undyne’s face becomes emotionless in a “mask of war” and she dissociates[4](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/169239648356/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fn:4) to cope with the horrors of combat.

> **([Chapter 30](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6883084%2Fchapters%2F20222086&t=NmMxMzVjMWNjNDlmZDkwZTAzZmE3MmIyNzAyY2UxMjcxYzNhMDQ1OCxWWWQ3SjBKZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169239648356%2Fsoul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part&m=1)) Torria:** “The people at large must have hope, and it is up to us [the rulers] to give it to them…”

Due to monsters’ need for morale/HoPe, at many points in the fiction various monsters reduce the human-monster Frisk to nothing more than a symbol: a symbol of hope for a peaceful future where monsters don’t have to kill. In doing so, they have no empathy/compassion for Frisk. When it comes to humans more generally, Torria (a relative of Asriel on the Boss Monster council) suggests using monsterification on children to raise monsters’ hope, as well as population.

* * *

**4\. Out-Group Threat**

_(Alphys in front of a prototype for a magic cannon that can blast across continents)_

The fourth reason is that monsters believe humans are a threat to their existence. Humans are very dangerous both as individuals and as a whole, due to their physical strength, “killing intent” bonus, sheer numbers relative to monsters, and, to a lesser extent, military technology. Indeed, they’re so dangerous it’s too much of a risk to make them prisoners of war, so every battle is “take no prisoners” by default.

While many of their tactics failed against monsters, humanity still seems to have a massive military, to the point of still causing trouble at the western coastal front of the war. Though humans tried diplomacy in the past, it failed, for monsters were too “drunk on recent victories”. Now, monsters have killed so many humans that monsters believe diplomacy is no longer an option. As monsters believe the humans would annihilate them if given the chance, monsters feel the only way to ensure their own survival[5](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/169239648356/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fn:5) is to destroy humanity, either completely or almost so.

Even if monsters are indeed more compassionate than humans, it certainly doesn’t show up when fighting humans. They seem subject to the same psychological tendencies as humans, for greed, rage, and a desire for revenge were factors in both starting the war and continuing it.

Reducing or eliminating the threatening nature of a situation reduces out-group hostility.[6](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/169239648356/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fn:6) It is possible that, if humanity had a ceasefire and stopped attacking monsters/trying to regain territory, aggressive or non-compassionate sentiment towards humans would subside. However, it is unlikely at this point. Just as in the first Human-Monster War, the fear of a being with godlike power (here, Asgore) is likely to interfere with anything approaching diplomacy. (especially since diplomacy was refused before)

At this point, monsters believe there’s no backing out of the war. As Flowey might say, “In this world, it’s kill or be killed!”

* * *

  1. “Nice TV images”, [Chapter 9](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6883084%2Fchapters%2F17297656&t=ZWI0ZTZhMjFkOWNkMDYxNDBjNmFhOWJmNjlmMjUzZWUwOWU2YzJiZCxWWWQ3SjBKZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169239648356%2Fsoul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part&m=1) [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/169239648356/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fnref:1)

  2. Not for lack of trying: “They [monsters] tried to keep human prisoners before, they were still trying occasionally, but it turned out to be too risky [because they kept trying to flee and harm monsters]” -[Chapter 1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6883084%2Fchapters%2F15702928&t=YmU0NjlmMmZlOWRiMzBjN2VmN2Q0YTRjNmYxOGI4Y2FmZmJlZWFlMCxWWWQ3SjBKZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169239648356%2Fsoul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part&m=1) [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/169239648356/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fnref:2)

  3. > **[Chapter 21](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6883084%2Fchapters%2F18280903&t=YzAyYWU4ZGUyNmYzYTBjNzk5YjIyZTJhODRiZTc0OTZlNDAyZWFhYSxWWWQ3SjBKZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169239648356%2Fsoul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part&m=1)**, **Asriel**: “…I think… I think the actual hardest time…[killing a human]” He snorted and looked at her with an expression of tired sadness. “…It was when I realized I felt nothing at all anymore.”

[↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/169239648356/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fnref:3)

  4. > **[Chapter 12](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6883084%2Fchapters%2F17719993&t=MGE4M2U0NDk2NjkwMmUyNDQxMTFmZTEzNzU2NjdmNmM5OTUxN2Y2NSxWWWQ3SjBKZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169239648356%2Fsoul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part&m=1):** Undyne had her face completely devoid of any emotion.
> 
> A mask of war… something Frisk had seen on human soldiers.
> 
> ‘Dissociation’, her dad had told her… Get away from the pain… get away from the horror… Become [a] spectator of your own body.“

[↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/169239648356/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fnref:4)

  5. > **[Chapter 25](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6883084%2Fchapters%2F18624808&t=YTlkMWNjOGMxOGZlZjMwZTZkNWViZGZhMzcyMWEwMjA2MjQwZTJmMSxWWWQ3SjBKZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169239648356%2Fsoul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part&m=1), Undyne (to Frisk)**: “I think you’re WRONG about most monsters deserving punishment for what we do to your people, I DO believe we’re justified still, **both to fight for our survival,** AND to get revenge on what your people did to us in the first war.” _(Emphasis mine)_

[↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/169239648356/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fnref:5)

  6. [The Oxford Handbook of Diversity and Work, page 102.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fbooks.google.com%2Fbooks%3Fid%3D3md-cSIPhM4C%26lpg%3DPP1%26pg%3DPA102%23v%3Donepage%26q%26f%3Dfalse&t=NDI4ZWU0YWJjNTBjMTJhODExYWVkOGJkY2YzNDVlNTJmMzc1OWMxMSxWWWQ3SjBKZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169239648356%2Fsoul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part&m=1) [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/169239648356/soul-dichromatism-love-hope-and-compassion-part#fnref:6)


End file.
